


Life's doors

by 2016ruby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John, Abusive Michael, Abusive Naomi, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Chuck, Crazy John Winchester, Dead Mary Winchester, F/M, Gabriel May or May Not be Dead, Ignorant chuck, M/M, Mulitple chapters, Multi, Oblivous chuck, Parent Naomi, Possible ruby/sam winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2016ruby/pseuds/2016ruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Runaway Castiel and runaway Dean and Sam cross paths in the cold weather of September and soon team up against the inevitable events that lead them through the many doors of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family doesn't.       begin with blood....

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not my name is Ruby, but I'm not a demon.

######  **Castiel's POV**

  
I tip-toe down the hall, with my bag tightly gripped in hand. Before going down the stairs to my freedom, I sneak into Gabriel's room. I know I wouldn't be able to live with myself leaving him in this hell house, but it has to be done.  
  
"Gabriel?"  
  
"Cas? Cas what are you doing? What's with the bag?"

  
"I'm sorry Gabe. I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving tonight."  
  
"Cas, don't. As soon as I turn 18 we can leave this place. Its too risky now. The police would be looking for you."  
  
"Then come with me."  
  
"You know I can't Castiel.I 'll only slow you down, but if you must then you go and I'll catch up to you one day."  
  
"You know you are only kidding yourself. If you don't leave now you'll never leave and if you do you'll never find me! C'mon Gabe we can't live in this dump forever!"  
  
Lucifer then rolls out of bed. "Aww Cassie, it isn't even that bad here stop being such a wuss,"Lucifer announced as if a matter of fact.  
  
"Don't call me that and you didn't have to endure the abuse. You were thrown out.You were lucky.The rest of us had to stay here and endure Michael and Naomi.When you came back you didn't even lift a finger to try and stop them.You were supposed to protect me and Gabriel and now Gabriel can't even walk.How did you let it get this bad? Huh?You may not abuse us Lucifer, but you're just as bad as Michael." I ranted.  
  
All of a sudden there's heavy footsteps in the hall. "Quick hide under the bed!" Gariel urged.  
  
Just as I hid Michael comes stomping in. "WHERE IS HEEE!?!" Michael hollered. Both Gabriel and Lucifer, to my surprise, feign sleep.  
  
"Where's who? Michael, it's late just go to sleep." Lucifer replied calmly despite Michael's intensive stare on him.  
  
"Castiel. Who else. He's not in his room and mother needs him." Michael stated.  
  
"I think he went to the kitchen for water.Speaking of him Michael, don't you think mother's punishments are a bit too much for Castiel?" Gabriel inquired.  
  
"No, if he can't handle the punishments then he should have thought that before acting out."  
  
"Acting out?!? Michael for God's sake open your eyes! He's only 15 he was just standing up for his big brother!" Lucifer defended.  
  
"Lucifer, I'm glad to have you back and all but I suggest it wise you don't get involve. Unless that is, you yourself want to join Castiel in his punishments?hmm. Thought so.If you have anything else to say, I'll be in the kitchen.Night" Michael bitterly spoke making his way out of the room and to the kitchen.  
  
I made my way out from under the bed star-struck with Lucifer defending me. I wonder what on earth does he want. I mean I'm already leaving what more could he want.  
  
"Bye Gabe, hope to see you soon." I told him with a smile and teary eyes.  
  
"Bye Cas, remember swear like me if you want to get places. No assbutt , frick-fracks or darn you use the real world language," he scolded jokingly. "Now who am I gonna trick?Oh gosh am I gonna miss you lil bro. See you soon. Ima find you I swear."as if it just dawned on him that he may never see me again.  
  
As I then turned to Lucifer I had nothing to say really."Thanks for standing up to Michael,"I whispered.  
  
" I'm sorry I made life hell for you *heh* that's like the only thing I'm good at I guess." he akwardly apologizes  
  
"I'm not sure if I should forgive you. After all these years and in my last moments it's when you want to make things right? You just don't want to live with regret and guilt once I'm gone. No. You don't deserve relief. You need to suffer like me and Gabe did. You can't just do one thing and expect forgiveness.This family may have 'protected' me for the outside world but I do know that that's just not how the world works. I'm sorry Lucifer, I really am, but I don't forgive you," I spat.  
  
I made my way out the house. Making sure in avoiding the kitchen and using the side door. _Shall this be the last time I lay my eyes on such hideous door with it's bright red colour, the annoying high-pitched doorbell, and the fake shine look that makes me want to gouge my eyes out_ I thought as I approached the door.

I look down and find myself crying.

Despite my tears I loudly yell _"Here I go, out to the terrifying new world I may call my own and no one can stop me!!!!, "_ not caring of Michael can hear me.  **STOMP** I can already hear Michael making his way to the door.

As I leave I begin to think, I'm not sure where I should go. **STOMP.**

  
Anywhere I decide. **STOMP**

  
Anywhere but **_here_** I firmly said as I made my way out the door.  ** **  
****


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ Will mean POV switched It'll mostly be Castiel's POV but will switch to 3rd person from time to time  
> Srry for the late update will try to update every Saturday/Sunday

**Castiel's POV**

"It hasn't rained on months, but of course it rain today of all days, just my damn luck," I curse under my breath. **  
**

_I should have begged Kevin's parents to stay one more night, but living with your neighbor isn't exactly running away._ I thought as I made my way down the street. In order to survive I must think like Kevin. _"What would Kevin do?_ He would for sure find shelter, but where!?! I swear all the freaking centers are already full and it's not like I can sleep on the sidewalk." I thought out loud as I near the more ghetto area of town.

"Oh! Well isn't that great! I guess I'll just stay for the night in that building and I'll stay I'm a shelter tomorrow."I bellow as I approach said building.

I peek in through a tear in the corner of the newspapered covered windows.

Empty. Pitch Black.

"Seems a bit dark for my taste, but it's not like I can argue." I sigh as I walk towards the door.^^

(3rd person)

The door has paint and wood chipping off. The bright green-ish color it once was fading with the frightful weather. With its crooked door-frame and missing door knob, Castiel walks in, happy to get out of the rain.

"Can't wait to slee-  _HUMPH_ ," was all Castiel could get out before being pushed into the wall.

**"Who are you and what do you want!!"** spoke a deep voice as he jabbed his forearm deeper into Cas's throat.^^

(Castiel's POV)

I try to speak, terrified of the voice, but fail to form comprehendable words. The mystery man then retracts his arm enough to allow me to speak.

"I'm Cas-Castiel" I squeak out, hating my unsteady voice at the moment." I just wanted to stay the night since all the shelters are full," I respond with more confidence.

The man seemingly content with my answer withdraws his grasp on my throat fully, and reaches out to turn on his portable lamp. 

There standing was the owner of the deep voice. A prepubescent teenager no more of 12 years of age.

_This kid couldn't be it I thought. He's like 10 he couldn't pin me down. More obviously he couldn't be the owner of such low voice.What the heck is going on here!_

_"_ Hey! For your information I'm 14 and proabably a hell lot older than you twerp!" the teen defensively spoke, an octave higher than before.

With this statement I realize I proabably said my thoughts aloud. Regardless I look down to see my wet t-shirt clinging on my lanky body, jeans several sizes too big with holes bigger than my head loosly hanging on my hips.^^(3rd person)

Subconsiously, Castiel runs a hand through his wet hair. Strands peeking up at all odd angles making him look younger. (Cute, thought Dean)^^

(Castiel's POV)

_Hmmm perhaps I do look like a little kid, either way I am not getting bossed around by a freaking 4 year old. I thought_

_"_ Who you calling twerp, assbutt?!?"I shot back, immediately regretting my choice of words at the sight of his face.

"Did you just call me assbutt?" the kid inquires with a mischievous grin.

"No," I lied.

"Yea you did, Omg I can't believe you-" he chuckles

"Knock it off, okay? It's not even that funny." I say subconsiously pouting.

"Of course it isnt. It's HILARIOUS!"he bursts out laughing.

" I don't even look THAT young anyhow" I respond still pouting.

"Okay okay. Phew!" he says as he wiped his non-existent tears,"Well first of all I pinned you down effortlessly. Then there's your weak comebacks.ASSBUTT? Really?! THAT SHITS PRICELESS!! Anyhow, there also your clothing size or huge on you. Last but not least is your pouting face when I started to tease you. I mean at first I kinda expected a punch of being an ass not a pout. I know it's cute and all but that doesn't work on me."

Silence. ^^

(Castiel's POV)

_okay did he hit on me or was that just me?_   I thought.^^

(Dean's POV)

"Anyhow, I'm Dean. What's you name baby face?"I spoke.

_Omg dean stop. Look you're already scaring the poor guy. Tone it down a little. I mentally curse.^^_

_(3rd person)_

"Castiel" is all Castiel replied barely above a whisper.

"What?"  Dean asks.

"Huh?" response a shocked Castiel.

"What's your name? I didn't quite catch that." Dean repeats.

"Oh. I'm Castiel.I'm 20." he lies effortlessly.(Castiel's mind:  _if I'm staying the night I must shut down the flirting no matter how cute he is or how green his eyes are)_

_"_ Oh yea I'm turning 18 this month." Dean quickly lied.

"But didn't you just say 14?"Cas says catching Dean in a lie.

"What? No when?" Dean replies.

"Anyhow, I was wondering if I could crash her for tonight." Castiel says dropping the previous subject and hoping for a yes.

"Well for your information I'm not the only recipent living here, but I'm pretty sure Sammy will say yes." Dean clarifies.

At this a younger version of Dean walks in. Converse dirty and old with multiple shirts worn on his tiny frame. Shirts that seem too big for him probably Dean's. With this I look up and I see a look of disdain on his innocent face.

_This isn't going to end well I thought._

The only thing 'Sammy' does is look at me and says a stern ,"No" and leaves.

_Just once I want to be proven wrong_ I thought as I picked up my bag and made my way towards the door, sneaking a glance at Dean before leaving.

 


End file.
